


You’ll Never Disappoint Me By Taking Care of Yourself

by Exhausted_Sloth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caring Finn, Exhausted Poe Dameron, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron Whump, Sickfic, Sort Of, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Sloth/pseuds/Exhausted_Sloth
Summary: When Poe gets back after a week in the field, he decides to train with Finn, ignoring the fact that he barely ate or slept during the mission.Rated T for one swear word.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	You’ll Never Disappoint Me By Taking Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters!

Poe turned off his x-wing, letting his head fall back against the headrest. He sat there for a few moments gathering his remaining energy and getting up. Although he was careful as he climbed out of his ship, he still stumbled as his feet hit the ground. Leaning on the x-wing to regain his balance, he looked around dizzily. Nobody had seemed to notice his exhaustion, so Poe cautiously straightened. Quickly, he set off for the command center. _I hope I don’t run into anybody who wants to talk… All I want to do is get this report over with so I can go fall into bed and sleep for several days._

Unfortunately for Poe, he wasn’t that lucky. When he was about halfway to the command center, he saw Finn approaching him from the other direction.

“Poe! How’d the mission go?” Finn asked, hugging him. After he released him, he added, “And how are you doing?”

“It went fine Finn,” Poe said, casually dodging the question about himself. He certainly didn’t intend to tell him that there had been little opportunity for sleep on the week long mission, leaving him dead on his feet. “I’m on my way to give the General my report.”

Finn gave him a kind smile. “Do you want to train after lunch? I’ve been looking for someone to practice with. Only if you’re feeling up to it, of course. I know your mission was really long.”

Poe sighed internally. _I really don’t want to train later, I just want to sleep… But Finn clearly wants to train together, how can I turn him down?_

“That sounds great, buddy. I’ll see you then, ok?” _Well, maybe I’ll have time for a nap before then… It’s still early, after all._

Finn nodded, giving Poe another smile and clapping him on the shoulder before he continued down the hall.

Poe took a few seconds to gather what little energy he had left, then continued down the hallway to the command center, bracing himself for a very long day.

After finishing his report to the General, Poe made his way to the cafeteria. The report had taken the entirety of the morning, causing him to have no opportunity to take a nap before lunch. The cafeteria was surprisingly quiet that afternoon, so Poe was able to get his food quickly and sit down at a table in the corner of the room.

Once he sat down, he let his head fall into his hands for a moment as he closed his eyes. His head was pounding, and he felt lightheaded and shaky.

_How am I ever going to get through training with Finn?_ he wondered. Walking all the way here was hard enough. He let out a sigh as he lifted his head. _Maybe eating will help?_

He looked down at his food distastefully. The food didn’t actually look all that appetizing, but he knew he needed to eat, and that there was nothing wrong with the food. Picking up his fork, he began to eat slowly. About halfway through his food, he set his fork down with another sigh. _I don’t think I can eat any more without vomiting… I guess I’ll just have to cope, and hope training is short._

He stood up shakily and cleared his half full tray slowly, then left for the training area. Thankfully, the walk was quite short. Once he arrived, he spotted Finn easily. Poe cursed internally when he realized what kind of training Finn had in mind. _Hand-to-hand combat? Blast it, could he have chosen much worse?_

They had trained in hand-to-hand combat together before, of course. Poe settled himself opposite Finn, smiling tiredly. They settled easily into their usual rhythm easily, pulling the force from their blows so they didn’t actually hurt each other. Poe tried to keep up, but he was clearly lagging behind. Things that he normally would have found laughable were overwhelming him easily, and he quickly began swaying on his feet, in spite of all his efforts to hide his exhaustion. Less than five minutes into their training, Poe staggered away from Finn, holding his head. Finn caught him a second later, and guided him over to a bench.

“Poe! Poe, are you ok?” Finn asked with concern as Poe sat on the bench with his head in his hands.

Lifting his head, Poe gave him a shaky smile. “I’m ok, Finn. Just a little tired.”

Finn raised an eyebrow, and reached for Poe’s shoulder. “You don’t look fine, Poe. Are you sure?”

Poe forced a smile, then levered himself to his feet, shaking off Finn’s hand. “I’m sure.”

Honestly, Poe knew he was anything but fine. His head was spinning, and his vision was blurry enough he was having a hard time focusing on Finn’s face. _I need to get out of here fast, before I pass out._

“Just to be safe, maybe we should stop here for the day, Poe. Why don’t you head back to your quarters and take it easy for the rest of the day?”

Poe was swaying on his feet as he let out a quiet, raspy “ok.” He started walking towards the exit, staggering as he went. His vision began going dark around the edges, and Poe had only enough time to think blast it before his legs crumpled and he fell to the floor in a tangled heap. He heard Finn shout his name, then saw him turn and shout, “We need a medic in here!” As his vision faded to black, Poe saw Finn rushing towards him. _I hope he won't worry too much…_ Poe’s eyes closed, and he passed out.

His head was pounding. Only barely awake, Poe let out a tired groan.

“Poe?”, he heard a voice say. “Poe, if you can hear me, squeeze your hand.”

_Squeeze my hand? Why— oh._

There was a hand holding his. Poe tried as hard as he could to squeeze the hand, and managed to twitch his fingers a little bit.

“Can you open your eyes for me, Poe?” the voice said.

_Who’s voice is that?_ Poe wondered, fighting to open his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy.

“Please, Poe. You’ve been out for a while.”

He finally managed to open his eyes a little. Blinking slowly, he surveyed the room to the best of his ability. _I’m in my own room?_ Looking for the source of the voice, he saw Finn sitting beside his bed. Finn squeezed his hand.

“It’s good to see you awake again. You’ve been out for nearly 24 hours.”

“What happened?”, Poe rasped. Finn grabbed a cup of water from Poe’s nightstand, and gently lifted his head and shoulders so he could drink it.

“You passed out during training.” Finn helped Poe with the cup, letting him finish the water before lowering him gently back to the bed. Poe made a face, opening his mouth to speak, but Finn interrupted him.

“The medics told me that you barely got any sleep this past week, and you barely ate! I know there isn’t always time on missions, but you should have gone straight to bed once you got back!” Poe winced, the yelling hurting his already throbbing head.

“Sorry… I thought I could handle it. I didn’t want to disappoint you by turning down training…”, he whispered. “I didn’t realize this would happen.”

“You’ll never disappoint me by taking care of yourself, Poe,” Finn said gently. “If somethings wrong, tell me next time, ok?”

Poe nodded wordlessly. Finn just looked at him, smiling sadly.

“How long am I grounded for?” the pilot asked resignedly. “And why am I in my quarters and not medical?”

“They let me bring you here after they realized that you just needed rest and food.” Finn paused, then added, “You’ll need to eat something before you go back to sleep. As for how long you’ll be grounded, that depends on how quickly you recover. The medics said bedrest for at least two more days, then one week with no duties whatsoever. After that, you get desk duty for a week.” Poe sighed, but didn’t argue.

“I really fucked up this time, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.”

Poe let his gaze drift back to the ceiling, letting out another sigh and contemplating the next few weeks.

Finn got up and made his way over to the door. He spoke quietly to someone, then made his way back to the bed carrying a tray in his hands.

“Rose brought soup for you.” Finn set the tray on the nightstand. “I’m going to help you sit up, ok?”

Poe looked away, embarrassed, as Finn helped him sit up. Finn picked the bowl up off the tray, and lifted a spoonful towards Poe’s mouth. He started to protest, but stopped when Finn glared at him. Poe sighed, then opened his mouth. _It’s going to be a long few days._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if either of them were OOC, I did my best. (This was my fist time writing in this fandom.)


End file.
